mayor_matriarchfandomcom-20200215-history
My Guy Matriarch
My Guy's Life My Guy was born in Brindleton bay to mother Samantha Matriarch. He was the product of a one night stand she had back when she was enrolled in Foxbury Institute the first time. My Guy's father was the first person to greet and befriend Sam when she moved into Maritime Manor. first day at Foxbury Institute!]] The Weekend before the term was over, Sam and My Guy's father went to a bar over at the University of Britechester. All of the students at both universities like to spend their weekends there to unwind after a long week of classes and homework. The two of them did a whole lot of drinking and ended up going back to campus and woohooing in the shower. That was the day that My Guy was conceived. Unfortunately Sam lost contact with My Guy's father after the term ended and hasn't been able to find him since. To be honest, she doesn't even remember his name. My Guy has never met his father, but is still on the search to find him some day! '''''Toddler Years My Guy was a very happy toddler. He learned all of his skills through hard work and determination. He wasn't afraid to as for help though. More often than not, My Guy would ask his mother to teach him how to do something. Toddlers always learn faster when they have an experienced adult teaching them. His mother, Samantha Matriarch, and his uncle, Norman Matriarch, taught My Guy a lot of what he knows today. My Guy's favorite activity was the blocks his mom bought for him when he was born. She would sit down and teach him basic needs, shapes, and even spelling! My Guy's family even tracked down Father Winter during Winterfest so that He would be able to meet him for the first time!My Guy was so excited because Winterfest was one of his favorite times of year. Let's just say Father Winter fell in love with My Guy and now he's basically family too. Childhood As a child, My Guy realized that he really liked recording videos. He spent a lot of his childhood on the computer learning different things about streaming and editing. He had already decided that he wanted to be a youtuber. He also really enjoyed streaming and gaming as well, so he already had some great content lined up. on his birthday!'' ]] He told his mother about his new hobby and she went out and bought him his own recording equipment. She even supplied all of the upgrades! There were these fantastic customizable lights, an advanced computer system that was able to support some pretty hefty editing software, a top-notch video camera and she even built him a workstation to use it all in. My Guy was told that as long as his grades didn't drop that he would be able to record. edit and upload as much as he wanted. ''Life as s Teen:'' When My Guy aged up to a teen he realized he wasn't like everyone else. He found out he was a Spell Caster! Learning potions and spells really ''did ''help make his day to day life easier, but My Guy never liked to take the easy way out. on his birthday!]] While some of his siblings created and consumer potions to boost their skills and luck at life, My Guy liked to do everything the hard way. He liked to train himself for hours and manually bring his skills up. For his birthday, his mom bought him some recording equipment. She knew it was the perfect gift for him and he could not wait to get started. He set up his station right away, and recorded his first video. He wasn't very good at the editing part, but he worked long and hard and soon mastered the skill. When he was confident enough in his work, he started uploading the videos he'd record and he actually started making money from them! ''' editing his first YouTube video!]]My Guy didn't struggle in high school. He completed all of his projects with ease, and even helped his younger siblings by teaching them shapes and how to spell. He was (and still is) very close to his family, and loved to help his younger siblings. '''''Adult Living It didn't tale long for My Guy to earn an A in high school and age up into an adult. My Guy is a hard working sim and loves a challenge. '' got accepted to the University of Britechester!'' ]] He and Jade, his sister, would spend nights up late doing projects and homework together. Eventually they graduated and My Guy got the letter letting him know that he got accepted into University! My Guy ended up Enrolling in the University of Britechester. He was majoring in communications. He believes this degree will help him in his plans to become a video game streamer on the internet. Here he met the love of his life. When he moved into Wyvern Hall, Becca. She was the only other person living there at the time and they quickly got to know each other very well. meeting Becca for the first time during move in day at the University of Britechester''''']] While Becca graduated with a solid B average, My Guy struggled and ended up failing out at the end of the term. On their last day when they were packing up to move out, My Guy asked Becca to marry him! Of course she said yes. Becca and My Guy moved out of the Britechester community and moved into Old Penelope in the StrangerVille Plaza. There were rumors about StrangerVille and My Guy thought it would be most safe to live in the underground bunker. It took a little while, but then they were all settled in. My Guy and Becca got married the following weekend. The ceremony was incredible. His mother planned and paid for the entire event; she even got fireworks! Recently, Becca gave birth to their son, Jacobo Matriarch. My Guy had never been happier than he was the day his first son was born.